Jasmine cumslut
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Based of pic by ReMake. Set in an AU world Jasmine has just become a slave-in-training. Will she escape? or will she fall to her lust? Other characters from games, films and cartoons will come it but have a minor role. (however one will have a major role). Contains sex, burkke, cum eating, mind brake, piercings maybe tentacles as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

Jasmine had no idea how much time had passed since she was taken. The bars of her cadge where cold and restraining. Her chains that she wore may feel nice with the leather but restraining. The gag she wore never felt slack. The other women in their cadges where silent as they would be electrocuted in they gave any sound. Fear was the best weapon for slaves. Jasmine had already seen several slaves executed as they were too unruly. Just then the lights came on and several black cloaked people entered. They moved along the cadges taking a slave out and examining her before being taken away.

They soon came to Jasmines cadge. They opened it and two of the black cloaked figures pulled her out by her arms. She stood still not moving, fear gripped her as she looked that these people. One of then held their arm out and stroked her dark skin.

"Mmm yes silky soft. These eyes are also nice." the person said in a female voice. "We need to enlarge her breasts however."

"Yes. She is a fine woman. Virgin yes, but it seems she enjoys the 'food' we give her." a larger one said.

Jasmine raised a brow at the the way they said food.

"Ahhh a cumslut. Yes we can work with that." the woman said. "Yes we'll take her."

One of the people then fastened a collar around Jasmine's neck. She was then taken away by one of the people to a small room. Other female slaves where in but they where blindfolded. Jasmine was forced onto the seat and had her arms fastened over her head. Her ankles fastened to the floor. The chains that connected her cuffs where removed. The person who locked her in then picked up a leather blindfold and placed it over her eyes.

She lost track of time as she tried to listen to what's happening around her. But it was hard to. She fell asleep in her chains dreaming of her home. When she awoke she found herself in a cell. Her hands and ankles once again cuffed together. But this time she wore elbow gloves and fuck-me-boots. Just as she was about to get up two women wearing leather harnesses, leather hoods but with eyes open and piercings on their belly's, nipples and vagina.

They entered and one of them moved fast to Jasmine and sat on her chest pining her. The old princess didn't dare move. The other leather clad woman then approached holding a device. The woman then pressed the device between Jasmine's belly and pussy. A burn then hit Jasmine hard from where the device was. After a moment the two leather clad women then left. The cell door closed as Jasmine looked at the new item on her body. It was a bar code of some kind. After a moment a flap at the back of the room opened and a bowl full of white stuff came in.

She got up and picked up the bowl. She remembered what the people who looked at her talked about the food. They called her a 'cumslut'. She remembered some slaves loving the stuff coming out of males and females genitalia. Could she be one of them. At the moment she couldn't think properly. Placing the tip of the bowl on her mouth she then tipped it and the stuff flowed into her mouth. She never tasted anything better. Savouring the taste as it when down her pussy became wet as she drank it.

The stuff fell down her chin as she finished. Not wanting to waste it she scooped up the stuff with her finger and slid it in her mouth. She loved the taste and texture of her food and she wanted more. She slid the bowl back through the flap. Just then two leather clad women dragged a slave cross the floor. Unlike Jasmine she wore jewellery instead of leather. The clad women then shoved her into the cell opposite Jasmine's cell.

The women then left as the slave rose up.

"Hey you ok?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just disobeyed mistress."

"Mistress?"

"The one who own's us. The Mistress own's all of us. I'm part of her harem and soon to be pregnant. You are part of her brothel and will service men and women alike."

Jasmine could hardly believe the stuff she was saying. Jasmine wanted to be free but this woman sounded that she liked it here. No one could accept their own slavery. Jasmine didn't want to be a slave but it seemed that fate had other ideas.

"Soon you will have a mask put on and taste bliss."

"Mask?"

"The pussy mask... you pleasure it and it feed you cum otherwise you choke. It's a great tool for a cumslut like you."

Just then two leather clad women walked in front of Jasmine's cadge and opened it. Jasmine stood as they walked towards her and fastened a leash onto her collar ring. These women didn't talk as they wore odd masks with white stuff oozing out the edges. Her hands where then brought behind her back and cuffed together. One of the women then slid a dildo gag in her mouth. The two women then lead her away from the cell. They took her through lovely white and gold corridors with the sounds of chains and their footsteps sounding.

Jasmine felt incredibly horny as she walked but couldn't do anything about it. Normally she would think about something else but this time the urge to play with herself had been growing stronger by the second. The two women then opened the doors to a room covered with chains, leather and other bondage implements. In the centre sat a woman in red leather with a blue skinned woman licking her pussy. Jasmine had heard about them, Asari, an all female race who where recently enslaved from one of the planetary empires. Interestingly the Asari had black latex skin but her neck up was blue.

The woman in red then screamed in pleasure as she came. The Asari then stood and walked out. The woman then noticed Jasmine.

"Ahh Jasmine." She said standing. "Such a beautiful woman. Now let me tell you what will happen. You will be trained until I think you are ready for breeding. But first your body must be changed for that to happen."

The woman then lead Jasmine and the other two slaves into a dark room. For the first time ever Jasmine was afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Err if you guys what to know the background of the story and setting just ask and I'll post a timeline or just a short brief of the background.**

Jasmine was lead into a basement by the mistress. The other two slaves wondered off for something else. The mistress held her leash and quite tightly as well. If she did this just right she could escape, as the mistress stopped in front of a door Jasmine gave a powerful tug. The leash came from the mistress' hand letting Jasmine run up a few steps before an electric shock from her collar sent her falling down the steps. The mistress just looked at Jasmine.

"I forgot to mention your collar has a special chip in it. It obeys only me, if you try to run you'll be electrocuted this will continue until you submit or die." she said taking Jasmine's leash once again.

This time Jasmine didn't resist, but her mind buzzed on what to do. The door opened and they entered. As they did Jasmine's eyes widened as in front of her was a Chinese woman on her knees sucking a man's member. The woman wore nothing except for two hair buns and chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Chun li." the mistress called.

Jasmine stared at the Chinese woman wide eyed, Chun li was an Chinese imperial solder one of the best but turned traitor and went missing. But it seems that she had become a slave. Chun li heard the mistress and stopped sucking on the man and his dick slid out of her mouth. Still on knees she turned to face the mistress. As her face and body came into view Jasmine's eyes widened. Chun li's body was covered in a white substance, her nipples belly and clit had been pierced. How someone could do that to her body she had no idea.

"Chun li this is Jasmine your new apprentice." the mistress said indicating to Jasmine. "I want her to be a cum-loving-slut like you."

Chun li bowed without a word before standing. She then took Jasmines leash and lead the new dark skinned slave away. While this happened the mistress fell to her knees and started sucking on the man's dick. Unlike some other mistresses she was once a slave and knew how to pleasure men and women. As she sucked in the man's dick she massaged his balls with one had while she used the other to take the cups of her corset off her breasts.

Her tongue danced around as she sucked on the long member. Soon another naked male came up behind her and pulled up her ass before pulling her panties down. Her wet pussy glistened in the light as the man behind her rubbed his dick on her pussy. Unlike many other slaves she was one of the few who wasn't pierced. Still the man behind then slid his dick into her ass making the mistress squirm in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The man who she was giving the blowjob to stood and began thought fucking her.

As they did this the mistress still tried to pleasure the two with her on techniques.

OOOOO

Jasmine was lead to a large room with a large medical bed in the centre. Two Asari slaves in leather harnesses unlocked the cuffs on the bed as Chun li lead Jasmine closer and closer to the chair. The two slaves took hold of baton like devices. Jasmine just stared at the devices in fear. Soon she stood next to the chair and Chun li removed Jasmines clothing and cuffs excluding her collar. Jasmine was so scared to do anything else. Soon she was completely bare and Chun li lead her to the chair.

"Sit." Chun li said.

Jasmine laid on the chair as the two Asari put their batons away and strapped her in. Chun li fastened the cuffs around the wrists while the Asari fastened the cuffs around her ankles. The former princess felt so vulnerable, soon the Asari and Chun li disappeared. The room darkened but suddenly her eyes slowly shut as a light shined over her. Her mind drifted back to her home burning. The city fell as lasers and missiles hit the Arabian style sky scrapers. Robotic soldiers coloured in red and black slaughtering her own soldiers.

Jasmine watched the assault in horror. Soon news reached her that Aladdin her husband that he just died. She fell to her knees in tears as robotic soldiers came in and took her away. Soon the images started to fade, Aladdin on her wedding night soon faded.

Her eyes stared to open to find herself chained to a wall and her wrists cuffed above her head. Her clothing had changed from a leather/ latex combination to a harem slave outfit. She wore harem trousers with the bit in between her legs was missing. She had no bra but her breasts had grown in size to ddd's. Her nipples had also been pierced with a chain connecting her nipple rings to the back of her collar. Her hair had been cut as well, around her upper arm was a snake armband and bracelets around her wrists. Around her ankles where two ankle bracelets and bell anklets.

She felt so defiled that she wanted to die but as soon as dying came to mind an electric shock shot through her. It was painful even though it lasted for a moment. Just then a door in front of her opened and Chun li entered wearing a blue Chinese dress with holes for her breasts to hang out and the lower part being transparent showing off a vibrator in her pussy.

Jasmine just admired the sight, her pussy started to become wet she mentally cursed herself and was immediately electrocuted. Chun li just smiled.

"Morning Jasmine."

Jasmine just stared at the Chinese slave.

"Like what we've done to you?"

Jasmine still stared.

"We have enlarged your breasts obviously, we have also modified your digestive system. You can only have sperm and pussy juice from now on. Your memories are also slowly being erased."

That last bit scared her, her memories slowly being erased. She didn't what that to happen but what could she do.

"Your fertility has also been increased, once you are pregnant you will have that child."

Chun li then approached Jasmine holding a red gem. Jasmine became more and more afraid as Chun li came closer. The Chinese slave then placed the gem in her belly. Suddenly Jasmine felt her body moving involuntary as her legs spread open. She smiled as Chun li knelt down in front of Jasmine and began licking her pussy. Jasmine moaned in pleasure but her mind buzzed in protest. She liked other women but she would never have sex wit then but know a Chinese woman was licking her out.

Her mind slowly accepted the pleasure and her back arched in pleasure. She screamed as she suddenly came. Chun li then stood as Jasmines legs lowered. The former princess breathed heavily as Chun li uncuffed her wrists. Jasmines mind tried to get her body to get out but her body didn't move as Chun li placed a red veil on her face that covered her noise downwards.

"Follow me." Chun li said.

Chun li then turned and lead Jasmine to a circular room where two slaves dressed like Jasmine where dancing. One of the slaves was a Asari, the other was a green woman with two long tails on her head. Jasmine had heard about this race as well. Twi'lek's where from a distant world who where once enslaves by another space empire but interestingly it's rare to see a male Twi'lek outside of working in quarry's. Both slaves where dancing to men and women.

"Dance."

Jasmine entered the room at the protest of her mind as she began swinging her hips and moving bother her legs and arms in a snake like fashion. She was belly dancing, something that she was planning for Aladdin but that never happened now she was dancing to a room of men and women she didn't know. In her mind she began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine rested in her cell. For the past few weeks she had been given a drug that trapped her mind while her body danced for men and women. But she found that the drug they gave her was less and less powerful each time they gave it to her. The fact was she liked dancing like that and in that costume. Chun li also encouraged Jasmine to lick her pussy, Chun li also had a realistic dick strap on that was filled with Futanari cow sperm. Jasmine had also stopped dancing and was put in a cubical and forced to suck dicks that came through the hole.

At first she didn't do it until she was whipped by Chun li but now she did it with out hesitation. As she laid in her cell she couldn't help but be disgusted with herself at her lack of will. But what could she do? Her Mistress was constantly watching and Chun li was so relaxed as a slave not to mention that all the slaves she met where nice. Her hand drifted up to her collar and wondered how long until she would be broken. Just then Chun li entered with a tray with a few things that Jasmine couldn't see too well.

She instantly got up and fell to her knees making Chun li smile.

"Well done Jas. Now the mistress has ordered for you to have true slave gear, and since I'm your trainer she ordered me to place them on you." Chun li said making Jasmine shiver. "Strip but leave your boots on."

Jasmine stood and removed her harness first which fell to the floor she then removed her collar. But her hands didn't listen to her and found it a little hard to take off. She then removed her elbow gloves one at a time. Once they where off she knelt fully naked, she had long gotten over being naked in front of men and women. Chun li then placed the tray on the bed and picked up a leather collar with a metal band around it and a ring at the front.

Chun li attached it around Jasmines neck. It fasted with with an audible click.

"This collar is a permanent collar Jas, it can never be taken off unless the mistress says so."

Jasmine touched the collar with a new sense of belonging. Chun li then got down on one knee and undid Jasmine's nipple rings, belly piercing and cilt piercing. She then picked up a linked chain and fitted to end rings through Jas' nipples, the centre ring was fitted into Jas' naval and the final ring went into her clit. Chun li then took Jasmine's arm and placed a metal cuff around her bicep, she then placed a cuff with a ring on her wrist. Chun li repeated the same with Jasmines other arm.

She then took a a length on chain and clipped it onto Jasmines wrist cuffs.

"Now stand."

Jasmine did so almost immediately. She didn't want to get shocked so she obeyed almost every command. Chun li took another cuff off the tray and fasted it around Jasmines ankle and reappeared it with the other cuff. She then took another piece of chain and attached the cuffs together. Finally she attached a chain leash onto Jasmines collar.

"Come, time to lose your innocence." Chun li then said leading the former princess away.

OOOOO

Chun li and Jasmine entered a large circular room. Around the walls of the room where beds and stocks. But few of the beds where occupied as few slaves where virgins. Chun li lead Jasmine to the nearest bed and instructed her to lay on it. Jasmine laid on the soft silk bed while Chun li spread Jasmines legs out. She then attached a chain to the cuffs that held her legs in a spread, Chun li then took her hands and attached then to the frame above Jasmines head. After being fully chained to the bed Chun li then picked up a mask that looked like the ones the leather clad slaves wore.

Smiling Chun li attached the mask onto Jasmines mouth before turning it on. Suddenly the to Jasmine started to cut of, she struggled in her chains yelling into the mask. But as she did she got some air. Thinking there needed to be and air hole blockage she used her tongue to look for it. As she did this the mask started to excrete something. It tasted sweet like a man's sperm but there was something in it making her dizzy. Time moved fast as she kept on licking the mask.

Soon the mask was removed and a large muscular man in merc armour came into sight. He leaned over and kissed her. Jas submitted to the kiss out of pure sexual need. The merc soon lay gently on her running his hands over her belly, hips and tits. The merc then sat up allowing Jasmine to look at his 8inc dick. She knew at that moment, she was about to lose her virginity. But no to her husband but to a stranger, a killer, a merc. But she lost all sense of morality, she didn't care any more.

"Master please, give this slave your sperm." she said.

The merc smiled and positioned himself to her lower entrance. She braced herself as as his dick started to enter her. She moaned as it entered her there was a slight pain from the dick that was entering her but it there was more pleasure then pain. Opening her mouth in pleasure the merc kissed her as his dick fully entered her. Her mind buzzed with excitement as the dick started to move in and out of her making her squirm in pleasure.

Nearby Chun li watched as her hand was inside her pussy remembering how she lost her virginity, as a slave for nothing but pleasure and breeding. Suddenly she was forced to her knees. She turned to see a strong dark skinned Amazonian woman. The Amazon also had a large dick looking directly at Chun li. The Chinese slave smiled and took the dick in her mouth. The Amazon then began throat fucking her, Chun li's eyes rolled back I her head as the dick invaded her throat.

Jasmine was cumming over and over again the merc continued to fuck her. She lost all sense of time, her pussy was getting pounded by such a big dick soon she felt it twich.

"AHH YOUR DICK IS TWICHING, AHHH I'M GOING TO DIE OF PLEASURE AHHHH." she screamed.

The merc smiled as his limit was near. Jasmine screamed in pleasure one again making the merc come in and kiss her. That sent them both over the edge and the merc came inside Jasmine who screamed in ecstasy.

OOOOO

The mistress looked over a holo pad as a latex bound ginger haired teen was licking her. She smiled.

"So Jasmine is settling well to her new life, what do you think of that Kimmy?" she asked the ginger.

"Nigh." the teen said before continued to lick the mistress pussy.

"Yes now she's lost her innocence it's time for her to be trained as a true cumslut."

"Nigh."

"And it seems that both Jasmine and Chun li are pregnant, this is good. More slaves means more money. Ya know I'm glad we attacked her nation. She is doing so much better as a slave then a queen."

"Nigh."

"Don't worry little one, your time will come soon enough. My little pony."


End file.
